Oh, My Poisoned Life
by MintoKitsune
Summary: A bit of a One Shot with Dark Ianto, and what happened when he's finally let out. I feel like there isn't enough stories on here about Dark Ianto, and wanted to dabble in it. Please leave a Review!


**((Author's Note: I apologize once again for getting behind in my other Fic, but I promise you I'll get to that soon. Hopefully. Here I have for you pleasant fans a one shot! I hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD.))**

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Ianto Jones stood in his small station, watching as his _friends_ came back from another lovely night out. He was never invited when they went out drinking. Why would he be? He had _work_ to do. So when they came back, he watched them with quite the sinister smile. He knew everything there was to know about them. That was satisfying enough to know. He could get revenge at any day he wanted. He knew all of their secrets.

Gwen was a selfish bitch. She used those around her make it _seem_ like she was the good girl, while she went around sleeping with every man she could see. She always made the wrong decisions, and she was a hypocrite. She was sleeping with Owen on the weekends, and trying to get into Jack's pants every other day. Little did she know he had beaten her to that one.

And Owen. Dear, Doctor Owen Harper; their own little sarcastic narcissist. He knew all about him, too. He knew all about his dead fiancé. He knew all about his relationship issues, his withdrawal, his suicidal tendencies covered up by his snide comments. He would be easy to break. He may _seem_ tough, but his shell was merely a facade. It would crack with the tiniest amount of pressure applied.

Then there was Toshiko. She was the smart one. The one who could break into any government agency if she pleased. She was the one who seemed the most innocent, yet, she went on and betrayed them just like everyone else. Did she think they would all just forgive her for reading our thoughts? Did she think they would all just forget? No, of course not. But they're her _friends_ so they must care enough to not punish her. And Ianto knew the best way to punish her. Mary... Tommy... Adam... It's simple. Take away everyone she's ever loved.

Ianto watched as the team all shuffled back to their desks. He could smell the alcohol on them from all the way up there. They must have had fun, because they were all chatting animatedly. Ianto despised them for it. Especially one man in particular. His smile grew more sinister.

Jack.

He didn't know where to start with Jack Harkness. He had too much on the man. He had gotten closer to the man than anyone else even dared. He had slept with the man, listened to his deepest, darkest, secrets. He was there when no one else was. He was the one who stayed up late just to be the last to leave. And Jack had told him so much. He rewarded him greatly for it all. He told him about Grey, his dearest little brother who _he_ had killed. "I didn't mean to let go. I didn't realize-" He'd say in a pathetic voice, while Ianto put on his own little mask. He would lean in and kiss Jack's forehead tenderly.

"I know. It's okay. I'm sure he'd forgive you." But his thoughts weren't so kind. Not nearly so. 'It's all your fault, Jack. You destroy everyone's life. _Everyone_.' He would think.

Jack paused and looked up at Ianto, gesturing for him to come down to his office. The smirk was off his face in a simple flash, replaced with a soft smile and a nod. He moved to the coffee pot. He started to brew. There was a small vial in his hands. He pocketed it. 'Not yet...' He thought to himself. Instead of thinking about that vial, he went back to thinking about Jack.

Jack; the perfect man. The 50th Century man that everyone wanted. The one who had killed so many more people than anyone he knew. The man who couldn't die. The man with the most secrets. He had told Ianto so much… and yet the secrets weren't over yet. But… Ianto had known enough. He didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to listen anymore.

He paused, mid thought, and realized... Yes. Yes, he wanted to do this. He wanted to finish Jack now. He wanted to finish them all. He knew just how to do it too. He took the vial back out of his pocket, looking at it with a gleam in his eyes. "Oh, what a perfect ending this is." He said in a gruff, demented voice. Then he dumped the vial into the four coffee-filled cups. He put them on a small tray, and walked down the flight of stairs.

"Oh wonderful, the tea is here. Took you long enough." Owen muttered, reaching for his familiar cup. He smelled it and a grin broke out on his face. "I needed this." He said that as if it would help get rid of his wretched, alcoholic breath.

Ianto merely turned towards Gwen, allowing her to take her cup. She mouthed her thanks, and Ianto had to hold back his eye roll. He could see her tight-lipped smile. She was fighting off a giggle at Owen's comment.

He moved over to Toshiko next, handing her cup with a small smile. "I put a little something extra in there, just for you." He said, winking at her. She assumed it was something to help with the on-coming hangover. "Thanks." She muttered. He walked off.

There was one cup left. It had one man's name on it.

"Jack." Ianto said, knocking on the Captain's door.

"Ianto!" Jack said with a beam standing up from his chair. He moved to sit on his desk, patting the area next to him. Ianto set down black, round tray, the coffee cup now in his hand. He moved over and sat down where Jack's hand had just been. He offered Jack the cup, and the man took it gratefully. He didn't reek of alcohol as much as the others did. "You're wonderful." He breathed, taking the smell in.

Ianto smiled, "I try my best, sir." He said, a bit satisfied with how easy this was. He had used that line before, but this time it sounded so much more… seductive.

Jack raised the cup to his lips, and a small thump was heard in the main room. Ianto cursed himself for not shutting the door, but thankfully Jack was already taking a big gulp. He practically downed the cup in one go. They always did after a drink.

"Owen?" Someone called softly from the main area.

Another thump.

"Gwen!" The voice was much more frantic now.

Then the last thump. Jack dropped his cup, his eyes widening. "Ianto... what have you do-"

"Don't blame me, Jack. You did this to them. You did this to yourself. You changed them, demented them." Ianto replied, a fire burning in his eyes, a crazy, demented, untamable fire.

"You're a monster." He muttered softly, before me adjusted his position. His hand moved to Jack's cheeks as he leaned in to give the man one last, final, kiss.

It was a kiss like no other. Ianto had finally, fully unleashed his darker side for Jack to see. He was rough. And Jack was surprised at first, but he couldn't help but kiss Ianto back. Was he addicted? No, he liked Ianto. A lot. He couldn't just stop kissing him.

Ianto forced his tongue into the man's mouth, closing his eyes. The kiss was passionate. He could still taste the alcohol... and he could still taste the coffee. This was going just as he planned. Now they would all die. And Jack would be left to suffer.

Jack had told something to Ianto in confidence once. He had said, "You know, in all my years as a Torchwood operative, I have never had partners as amazing as you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He would be left to suffer. And Ianto would watch from where ever he went from here. Where ever he would go...

Ianto smirked in the kiss. When he pulled away, he saw the pained expression on Jack's face, the look in his eyes that showed all of his emotions. Only Ianto could read them. "Ianto... why?"

"Because, Jack... You've destroyed us already. You were always worrying about how Torchwood could change us for the worst. How it could make us _dark. _But you never under stood, Jack. You're the darkest of us all. You're pathetic. Captain Jack Harkness. The man who can't die. You'll always be alone."

Then a sharp stabbing pain pulsed through Ianto's chest. He groaned and jolted forward, straight into Jack's arms. Jack leaned down and looked at Ianto with concern in his eyes. "Ianto…"

"Don't look at me like that, Jack." Ianto growled, trying to pull away. He pushed Jack, but Jack kept his arms tightly around Ianto. He wasn't going to let go so easily.

"Ianto, please. It doesn't have to end this way. We can still-"

"No Jack! Shut up! Shut up, Shut up, Shut UP!" He roared, covering his ears. The pain was getting worse, so he didn't try to move anymore. And though he wouldn't say it aloud, Ianto still loved the soothing scent of Jack.

"Ianto!" Jack's voice was still carrying the terrifying tone of concern.

It made Ianto sick.

"NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HATE ME! GO AWAY! DIE ALREADY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, squeezing his eyes shut thanks to a mixture of pain and frustration. Pulling away from Jack, he peaked his eyes open. Then they snapped completely open as one last jolt of pain shot through his entire body. He fell limp into Jack's arms.

Not a second later, Jack died, falling back into a not so peaceful slumber.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

He opened his eyes, looking around him. His throat felt sore, and his chest ached. It was an intense, horrifying pain that showed him the cold reality. The horrible, dreaded reality. He looked around to find himself alone.

He started to cry.

"Jack." His voice croaked, looking up at the security cameras through the vaults.

"Jack..." He gulped. He had miscalculated, that was for sure.

Ianto didn't die. The poison wasn't nearly strong enough. Why didn't he just drink some of his own? No… Instead he just had this antagonizing feeling of pain in his abdomen and a longing for the man he had just tried to kill.

The man who still wanted him living.

Even after he had murdered the other three.

"Jack, please! Come back to me! Jack, I'm sorry! Jack!" Ianto ran up and pounded his fists on the door that kept him locked up. The crazy look from earlier was still burning in his eyes. "Jack, let me out of here!"

And there he was.

The man in question.

The man in the light blue dress shirt, black suspenders, and the 'oh so famous' RAF coat.

Captain Jack Harkness.

And he looked pissed.


End file.
